Surviving Angels
by Dragoon1
Summary: About the turks and cloud, after the death of Sephiroth, quite good, please read and review, even if you dont like it, i need to know what the people think abou it.
1. Surviving Angels Chapter 1

Chapter 1  
  
The Beginning Of The End  
  
------------------------------------------------------ It was dark and the sound of shutters banging against walls echoed through the Shinra Offices, the president was dead, Rufus was dead.  
  
The Turks were in the 7th floor, they were working away at the elevator, but it would just not open, Rude was trying to encode the door, but it wouldn't work, Reno was hanging out of the wall, a huge whole was next to the elevator, obviously made by the attack from Ultimate weapon, he was fiddling around with the wires, but it was just no use, a "ZAP" noise flashed from were Reno was  
  
"ARH crap !, stupid wires, cant even do." Rude interrupted as Reno was speaking, his voice had changed, earlier on he was depressed, annoyed, angry, unhappy there were thousands of words to describe what he was feeling like earlier, but now he was happy, surprised, joyful. "I've don it !, I've encoded the elevator" he stood up an walked cheerfully over to Tseng, he was sitting on a desk, the only one left stable, as Rude walk over he looked into the background behind Tseng, tables, chairs, computers were all over the floor, and everything was destroyed, a bit of breeze brushed Tseng's hair, the huge window that would almost cover the Shinra building was smashed, and a small breeze would come in now and then, though in Midgar there wasn't much air, the smell of Mako would completely over take the oxygen in the air.  
  
Tseng spoke, he spoke with a croaky voice, the destruction of the Shinra Building had completely ambushed him, and he had been stuck in a pile of rubble, for almost a day, luckily Elena had heard his groaning and got the others to get him out. "Good work Rude.*Cough*.I hope we have some more of these.Advances as we work our way up.*Cough*"  
  
Rude nodded his head, then turned to look at Reno, he was pulling himself out of the hole, his cloths were covered in dust and rubble, and the Turks were world famous for there suits, "What the ! damn it, my new suit too, bought this a few days before he attack, its this suit I tell yah, its bad luck !" Reno began wiping his suit, but it still left a small trace of dust, Rude giggled as his suit was completely clean, he'd cleaned his suit a day before an he'd managed to kep it clean. Tseng however was completely dirty, not one part of his suit was clean, but yet he didn't care.  
  
Tseng turned his head and looked at Elena tapping away at one of the keyboards, it was one of the surviving computers, the other had a bad monitor, so she had chosen this one "No luck with the computer" Elena said, she stood up and pushed the computer of the table, it slid and smashed, parts flew across the ground, it shattered like a glass cup, Tseng looked at her,he was annoyed, he was wanting to find out if Midgar was still up and running, and they wanted to find any news on what was happening out side of the Shinra building, but it was no use. 


	2. Surviving Angels Chapter 2

Chapter 2 ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------------------- It was Nibleheim, the sky was empty and the sun was bright, Nibleheim was fully restored once again. The Shinra mansion was beautiful, flowers bloomed in the garden, and children ran around, passing in and out, and the well was now a Nibleheim monument, it held a huge sign reading:  
  
"Welcome To Nibleheim The Home Of Cloud, The Man Who Saved The World"  
  
Cloud had been rewarded that title ever since he got back, he was world famous, and everyone knew his name, but rather than him living in the old house he once lived in, he had moved to "Shinra Mansion" were Vincent was first found, though of course Cloud would not want to live in a house named after the organisation he once defeated, he had named it "Aerith Mansion", he'd dedicated it to her, if she was still alive she would of loved it.  
  
Meanwhile in "Aerith Mansion", Cloud, Barret, Tifa, Vincent and Reeves were lounging around in the main lounge, Reeves had joined Cloud after Shinra were defeated, there was no need for him to hide using Cait Sith anymore. Cloud's eyes were free from the disease of Mako, and he was happy, him and Tifa were living together, but they agreed that Vincent could stay, he lived in the dungeon he once did, but it was different now, it was a royal, neat, clean place, but he still loved Lucrecia, and would not let her go. Barret was a gun designer, he was bored of doing nothing, so he decided he'd get a job, though it was easy for him, as he was the leader of "Avalanche", everywhere he'd go people would welcome him with open arms. The guns he designed he kept changing for his gun, he had on his arm.  
  
Cloud spoke, he hadn't spoke like this for ages, he was cheerful and happy  
  
"Tifa? Where are you? Vincent? Barret?" Just then Barret and Vincent walked out, they were feasting in the kitchen, Barret and Vincent had become friends ever since Sephiroth was defeated, they were like best friends now, Barret had a chicken leg hanging from the trigger of his gun, and his other arm around his back, he was obviously trying to hide it, but looks like he'd got some stuck in his gun  
  
"ha ha ha ha ha, having dinner are we Barret?" Barret noticed the chicken and laughed  
  
"YEA! Your fridge is packed, it coulda fed the hole of Midga.." Barret smiled and then made his way back to the fridge, Vincent stood there, his cloths were always the same, though they were clean, Barret on the overhand wore a bright colourful T-Shirt, it was in the style of the Hawaiian shirts. He'd changed his personality loads, it was probably because he fought . . . . .. He knew that Biggs, Wedge and Jesse were free, he wanted to get his revenge, and he did  
  
Just then, Vincent turned as Barret call ed him, Barret had discovered another few chicken legs, and Vincent had been eating a few too, but just enough to fill him up. Tifa then came running down the stairs, she was wearing a long dress, it was beautiful, the long dress was silk and the end of it dragged along the floor. "Tifa? Wow, you look beautiful" Cloud said as his eyes widened "Thanks, it was my mothers"  
  
The party was back once again, but they did not know that the Turks were still alive, and roaming around in the Shinra building. 


	3. Surviving Angels Chapter 3

Chapter 3 ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------------------- Meanwhile, a few hundred miles away from Nibleheim. Junon - 11:00pm  
  
A few drunk men came from the tavern doors, each with there arms hooked around there necks, they were joking and laughing, junon was in mostly destroyed now, avalanche had come back after the battle with sephiroth and had finished of the last remains of shinra.  
  
"HAHAHAHA !" laughed the tallest man, they were walking towards the beach, were cloud had found the small girl with the dolphin.  
  
"Hey, how about a bit of dip eh !?" shouted the tallest man again  
  
"Hick*..yeah..Hick*" one of the other men replied.  
  
As the drunks made there way down to the beach, the moon shon gently against the water, and the sound of the beach clashing against the sand run to the ears of the drunks. But as they got closer to the beach, they were not going top be alone...  
  
Meanwhile, deep under the sea of junon Junon Sea - 11:05pm  
  
It was darker than what it was out on the beach, and a few fish swam scared across the rocks, but the sea was not just holding the wild-life for the fish..  
  
There at the very bottom of the sea was a huge opening, through the opening was air, you could pass through and be able to breath, but inside you wouldn't want to breath what was in there, the horrible smell of evil ran through the air, this was not just some normal air hole cave, it was the lair, the lair for a evil being.  
  
Meanwhile, back up on the beach  
  
The three men were singing and laughing, they sat comfortably on the sand, they were now each holding a bottle of beer, they had snuck them out of the bar, which they weren't aloud to do. "OHHHHH there was a man from Nib-el-hime !" "he fought the greatest sol-der !" "he came and he fought !" "and kicked his as good-bye !" "OHHHHH there was man from...."  
  
Suddenly the water began to ripple, and the men stopped singing to listen, the ripples were concentrated from the middle of the sea, and they were gradually getting bigger, bigger and higher, that was when the three men stood up, there smiles from there faces were gone.  
  
From the sea the ripples stopped, it was like the sea had paused....  
  
*SPLASH* Then a huge creature immerged from the water, it was huge, it was similar to weapon, but it was of a human shape, as it leaped from the water it stretched its arms, it was finally awake, it had huge amounts of armour on, its size was the same as weapon, but it had a sword hanging from his back, it was huge. By now the three men were gone, they were running for their lives.  
  
The monster stood there, its arms were back down by its sides now, it raised its head, it raised its head to the world. It grabbed his mighty sword and raised it in front of him... A booming voice echoed from the huge warrior. "HAHAHAHA ! so we meet again, gaia ! one hundred thousand years is it ? HAHAHA, but I sense you are confused ...I AM TYPH ! the mighty warrior, many years I tried to destroy you, you're a simple planet, and any ultimate warrior would want to.. exelent, now you remember..sephiroth ?..he is just a mere mortal...cloud..this information, it is easily drawn from you, I will kill this cloud, and gaia, I shall kill you !" 


End file.
